


you can go your own way

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, of course i jumped on the elyza lex bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elyza Lex is super duper gay, has weird dreams, and realizes that the apocalypse might be lonelier than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i like elyza lex a lot

Elyza Lex was a loner by nature, even before the whole world went to hell and she stopped having a choice in the manner of her acquaintances. The life of a wanderer suited her rather well, she thought, with her gun slung over one shoulder and her ukulele slung over the other as she watched the sunset from boxcars of still-running trains. She was skilled enough, she knew where to get food, and if there was one good thing about the apocalypse, it was that she could see the stars far more clearly. Something tugged at her when she saw those twinkling lights in the sky, although she tried to push the thoughts away, dismissing them as romantic nothings. She saw a girl in her dreams, a leader of her people and the love of Elyza's life, and another version of herself, younger and tired, but the dreams were often forgotten seconds after she woke up, and any attempt to preserve the image of the girl was in vain, though not for lack of trying. She spent hours trying to draw her face in the dirt - after all, she had nothing better to do - but it always amounted to nothing, and more often than not she would end up abandoning the drawings with a scuff of her boots. 

She wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but a life surrounded only by the undead and the occasional hostile survivor was a far lonelier endeavor than she had thought. It had worked for a month or so, watching the stars and singing along to the strumming of her own ukulele and killing . . . whatever those damn things even were, but she couldn't deny the quiet urge at the back of her brain, reminding her of that girl from her dreams and the idea of a life beyond sitting on trains alone and trying not to die. 

_"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving."_

She didn't know where the quote had come from - she spent an entire day mulling over every movie she had ever seen and every song she had ever heard, trying to figure out its origin - but she soon stopped and decided to hold the thought close to her, like a baby or a puppy or something of equal defenselessness. Thoughts were easier to manage than babies, anyway. They didn't require feeding, for one, and they also didn't usually scream. 

Months passed (or, at least, they might have - Elyza hadn't seen a working clock in a long time) and the apocalypse grew lonelier and lonelier. She had the sound of her own voice to keep her company, singing Fleetwood Mac ballads to the tune of a strumming ukulele as she wandered through cracked roads, but not much else. The dreams became more and more frequent, and she started to see snippets of the girl in her everyday life, only to realize that it was just a trick of the light.

It was those months, false hopes and hordes upon hordes of the undead, that might've been what led to initially overlooking the girl backed against a tree. It was only after two solid minutes of making sure that she was real that Elyza sprang into action, taking down the threats one by one as she tried to ignore the girl (who was mostly just standing there in shock, barely moving), tried to ignore how many times she had seen that same face in her dreams. The girl ran off after she was safe - at least, as safe as someone could be in this world - and Elyza pushed down the twinge of regret in her gut. 

***

It wasn't until weeks afterwards, on a supply run, when she saw the girl again, nursing her own injured leg while surrounded by an irrationally large pile of candles. The sight left Elyza with a sense of nostalgia, and she tentatively approached with her ukulele brandished defensively - one could never be too wary of a trap, and she had left her gun outside. The girl looked up, and a flash of recognition appeared on her face. Something felt right with that, the two of them facing each other with their eyes saying more than words ever could. 

"You're the one who killed three hundred of those things," the girl commented, running her hand along a candle. The whole place felt like a dream, empty shelves surrounding the two girls like the walls of a tent, the girl sitting on her makeshift throne. Elyza grinned, and in that moment she felt something click inside of her, a feeling of relief and comfort and some strange bond with this girl she had yet to fully understand. 

"You're the one who was about to get eaten by 'em, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i continued this fic. shoutout to 10milestereo for suggesting that i make more, your comment filled me with Determination
> 
> so then this happened as i attempted to write a character from a show i have never actually watched and know about only from tumblr gifsets.

Elyza didn't ask the obvious question, not at first - the _"have we met before?"_ lingered in her mind, begging to be asked, but she refused to let it out until she knew more about this girl - Alicia Clark, who had somehow ended up as a companion of sorts. She was looking for her family, apparently, after she had gotten separated from them. Alicia didn't pry beyond asking Elyza for her name, and for that, at least, she was grateful. 

***

It turned out that Elyza didn't even need to ask the question - about a week after they had started traveling together, Alicia beat her to the punch. 

"I've been trying to figure it out for days, but it's just a blank," she mused. 

"Hmm?" Elyza looked up from tuning her ukulele in the light of a small fire the two had set up an hour prior. 

"Do I . . . know you from somewhere?" Elyza nearly dropped the ukulele. 

"I'm . . . er. . . I'm pretty sure I'd know those beautiful eyes from anywhere." Alicia raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't sound very sure of yourself." 

"That's 'cause I'm not." Elyza scooted aside on a log to make room, and Alicia sat down beside her. "I don't know what it is, but there's something awfully familiar about you, too." 

"Maybe we met when we were little kids or something," Alicia suggested. 

"Or in another lifetime," Elyza joked, unsure of why that thought made her heart jump in her chest. She leaned in closer, and Alicia returned in kind, and there was something undoubtably perfect about the situation that there were just a few inches between them, and Elyza was just about to close the distance when the sound of a branch snapping, followed by a low moan, pulled the two out of the trance. 

"They're here." Elyza kicked some dirt over the fire, picked up her gun, and started running. It was practically an automatic response at this point - pretend you're not there, grab your things, and get the hell out of there. Neither girl spoke as they ran, survival taking over all rationality and thought as the duo pushed their way through trees and bushes, not stopping until they reached a town and barricaded themselves in an abandoned house.

"I think we lost 'em," Elyza panted, flopping down on a couch and tossing her gun and ukulele to the side. Alicia sat on a coffee table across from her, her expression hidden by the darkness. Even so, Elyza could tell that she was waiting for her to say something. She didn't, seeing as she didn't even understand it herself. Nothing really made sense anymore, and the fact that the dreams had stopped entirely only added to the strangeness of the situation. She had never been one to believe in the otherworldly, soulmates and all that, but she couldn't deny the feeling of something _larger_ at work every time she got close enough to Alicia to see her eyes up close, the eyes that seemed like they could've belonged to that strange dream-girl. 

"Are you going to address the fact that we almost kissed on that log?" Alicia finally asked. 

"Nope," Elyza sighed, leaning back and folding her arms behind her head. "We've both just outrun at least twenty of those things, so I think a nap's in order. You take the first watch." Alicia groaned, and Elyza could've sworn she heard a quiet mutter of _"asshole"_ as she sat near the window. 

Even so, she woke up to a blanket draped over her that had almost certainly not been there before. 

***

There was an unspoken agreement between the two in the following weeks to not talk about the log and the fire, one that was upheld rather well in the midst of the fruitless search forAlicia's family and the increasingly difficult task of not getting killed by someone who was already dead. The dreams were still noticeably absent, and Elyza found herself looking at the other girl more than she would admit. Alicia didn't seem to notice - or perhaps she simply didn't care. Elyza tried not to think about that night, instead focusing on more immediate things, like survival. 

_"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving."_

That thought still nagged at Elyza in the back of her mind, like an incessant bird chirping in her ear, but she still didn't have the slightest clue where it came from. She had asked Alicia if she knew anything about it, if it might've just been something as simple as a forgotten quote from a movie, but she was equally confused. Weeks passed like minutes in Alicia's company, and Elyza had almost succeeded in forgetting about the omnipresent thought that she had known Alicia before, that they were part of something bigger than themselves. _We're two girls barely living in the apocalypse,_ Elyza figured. _Of course there's bound to be a feeling of familiarity._ She was soon to realize otherwise, however. 

***

It was supposed to be an empty road. There weren't supposed to be any of _them,_ not there, not on an abandoned dirt passageway that didn't look like it had been used in years. The sun beat down on the two girls, wandering along the path, as Elyza strummed a few chords on her ukulele. 

"I'm gonna go on ahead and check for danger, alright?" Alicia nodded wordlessly, and Elyza strutted ahead, humming to herself as she scouted for anything that could cause harm. A light rain began to pour from the sky, but Elyza paid it no heed. 

It had been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes was all it took for the bloodcurdling scream to cut through the air. Elyza ran back as fast as she could, fear surging through her veins as she raced to get back. It was just as horrifying as she had feared. Alicia, holding a hand over a cut on her stomach and surrounded by those _things_ in the clearing, attempting to fend them off with a pointed branch. Elyza was shaking, now, paralyzed in fear as she saw them closing in and Alicia cowered and those eyes, _god_ they were so familiar, and Elyza couldn't breathe and-

 _-and suddenly she wasn't Elyza Lex anymore, she was Clarke Griffin and the love of her life, her_ soulmate, _was bleeding out in her arms and there was nothing she could do about it and she wanted to scream at the world, wanted to scream at how unfair it all was but there was nothing she could do, except now there was, now there was, now there was._

Elyza couldn't quite feel herself moving, everything a blur as she attacked every slumped, walking creature, ice and fire filling up her veins until the only thing in her vision was Alicia, staring at her in what might have been confusion or awe or something else entirely as she backed away slowly. She didn't dare stop until the last one, who might've been a forty-something man before . . . this, had crumpled to the ground and the only person still moving was Alicia, sitting on the ground with a very small gash in her stomach - _nothing a few bandages couldn't fix,_ Elyza thought in relief, pulling the other girl towards her as the tears she had been holding back during the attack started to fall in heavy droplets, staining her cheeks and Alicia's shirt as she didn't dare let go. 

"You're safe, you're okay, it's all okay," she wheezed. 

"I could've defended myself," Alicia huffed, and Elyza just laughed, a choked sound that became a sob as she shook in Alicia's arms. 

"I c-couldn't lose you again." 

"Again?" 

"I saw another version of myself . . . and you were there too, but you were dead and there wasn't anything I could do about it and it was so t-terrible, Alicia, it was . . ." Elyza couldn't finish her sentence. 

"We're safe," Alicia reassured her. Neither girl knew who initiated the kiss, and Elyza wouldn't have considered a rainy field in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the guts of the undead to be the most romantic place in the world, but they both stayed as a tangle of limbs and shaky relief, lips clumsily crashing against each other as if this was a long-awaited reunion (and perhaps it was, Elyza thought), like an ancient wrong had finally been righted. After what could've either been a hundred years or five minutes, the two stood up together, holding hands as Elyza carefully wrapped her leather jacket around Alicia's wound and the duo walked away, refusing to let go of each other. 

_More than just surviving, indeed,_ Elyza thought.


End file.
